Lien Da
Lien Da is another female memebr of the V Team. She is in ways Negaduck's answer to Eddy and Lara Su. Unlike them Lien Da and Negaduck started out as foes but became romantically involved after she defected from Uka Uka and Negaduck saved her Lien Da was introduced as a key member of Uka Uka's team as she was the source of problems Eddy and The V Team faced and she was foiled becasue she didn't ancticpate Eddy teaming up with Bender. Lien Da is rather sadistic as she took joy in hurting her enemies and she tried her very best to help her boss. Unfortantly for her things took a turn for the worse when Alt Doof joined the team and She learned her true boss was Marceline's Dad the lord of evil. Alt Doof saw her as an incovience due to her failures and tried to elminate her with his Norm Bots, She was saved though thanks to Negaduck who kept her hidden from everyone par Lizbeth who figured it out and Negaduck told her what transpired with them. She returned when Eddy suggested a new member of the team. Negaduck reassurd his pals that she could be trusted and that they should let her in. Seeing no choice Eddy agrees to his terms and she goes with the team to defeat Darkwarrior and Marceline's Dad in the next story. Lien Da appears in Totally Mobian Spies as a protangoist alongside Eddy, Lara, Fiona and Wave. Once more she joins forces with Bender and his boys again against Iron Queen. Much like Edd and Eddy as well as Fiona Lien Da does not like Reaver though she has to trust him Lien-Da_Yardley.jpg Lien-Da1.JPG Lien-Da2.JPG Lien-Da3.JPG Lien-Da4.JPG Lien-Da5.JPG Lien-Da6.JPG Lien-Da7.JPG Lien-Da8.JPG Lien-Da9.JPG Lien-Da10.JPG Lien-Da11.JPG Lien-Da12.JPG Lien-Da13.JPG Lien-Da14.JPG Lien-Da15.JPG Lien-Da16.JPG Lien-Da17.JPG Lien-Da18.JPG Lien-Da19.JPG Lien-Da20.JPG Lien-Da21.JPG Lien-Da22.JPG Lien-Da23.JPG Lien-Da24.JPG Lien-Da25.JPG Lien-Da26.JPG Lien-Da27.JPG Lien-Da28.JPG Lien-Da29.JPG Lien-Da30.JPG Lien-Da31.JPG Lien-Da32.JPG Lien-Da33.jpg Lien-Da13.png 6908523351172f1492ee69b2bbfb1142--graphic-art-mobius.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Uka Uka's forces Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Animals Category:Tritagonists Category:Former members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Members of Uka Uka's forces Category:V Team members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Decoy Heroes and/or Protagonists Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Heavy Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Major Villains in The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Whip-Users Category:Sibling Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Kidnappers Category:Blackmailers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cult Leaders Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils